Punctum Temporis
by Aimore
Summary: Sakura hanya ingin hidup seadanya, seperti biasa. Namun kemunculan seorang Akasuna Sasori di hidupnya mampu membuatnya teralih dari zona amannya. Dan di titik ini, ia tak lagi dapat melarikan diri. / RnR please
1. Meet and Lock

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Siang itu ponselnya berdering. Nomor tidak dikenal. Gadis berambut gulali itu tampak enggan mengangkat teleponnya. Zaman sekarang itu banyak sekali telepon iseng yang ternyata adalah modus penipuan. Itulah yang ia percayai. Panggilan berakhir. Beberapa saat kemudian kembali muncul nomor asing yang baru saja menelponnya. Merasa terganggu dengan panggilan itu sang gadis akhirnya menyerah untuk mengabaikannya.

"Halo?"

"Benar dengan Haruno Sakura?"

Gadis itu menegang sesaat. Sekelumit pikiran negatif langsung muncul begitu saja. Mungkinkah benar kalau prasangkanya tadi tentang penipu akan terjadi padanya?

"Benar. Dengan siapa?"

"Aku Akasuna Sasori. Aku menemukan dompetmu, makanya menelponmu."

Sakura sangsi dengan alasan yang dibuat lawan bicara. Namun sayangnya hal itu benar. Ia memang kehilangan dompetnya sejak seminggu yang lalu, dan hal itu tentu saja berdampak pada kehidupannya. Ia jadi berhutang ke sana ke mari untuk biaya makannya seminggu ini. Ia bahkan sudah melaporkannya ke polisi. Berikutnya ia harus mengonfirmasi perihal ini ke polisi. Uh! Memikirkan hal itu sungguh menyebalkan. Biarpun sebenarnya ia lega karena ada yang menemukan dompetnya dan berusaha mengembalikannya.

"Iya. Maaf, apakah anda bisa mengirimkannya padaku?" Tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati. Sebenarnya agak kurang sopan untuk meminta hal itu pada orang yang bahkan belum pernah ditemui. Sakura tahu itu. Hanya saja ia terlalu tidak nyaman berurusan dengan hal demikian, berurusan dengan orang asing.

"Kau bisa menemuiku hari ini di RS Konoha jam 12. Aku tunggu di kafetaria rumah sakit." Ujarnya tandas. Benar begitulah sekiranya respons yang tepat. Tentu saja apa yang Sakura mau tidak semudah itu dilakukan. Belum sempat Sakura menanggapi, panggilan telah berakhir. Benar sekali, persis seperti yang Sakura perkirakan. Ia harus menemui orang itu.

Helaan napas kasar Sakura keluarkan. Sungguh ia sangsi dan takut dengan orang yang mengaku menemukan dompetnya itu. Kendati dari suaranya ia bisa menerka bahwa orang itu mungkin lelaki baik dan berusia dewasa muda. Tetap saja, instingnya sebagai perempuan memberinya alarm yang membatasi setiap tindak tanduknya. Sepertinya ia harus mengajak seseorang untuk menemui lelaki di telepon tadi. Jadi setidaknya bisa dijadikan sebagai saksi kalau saja terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan padanya.

_Kenapa harus repot ketemu sih?! Kenapa tidak dia serahkan saja dompetku pada satpam atau polisi? Argh!_

Sakura mengacak-acak frustrasi rambutnya sendiri. _Inner_nya tidak bisa berhenti mengeluh sejak tadi. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang di gedung fakultasnya yang ramai orang ia mungkin sudah berteriak dan mencak-mencak tidak keruan.

"Hah..ckck." Sakura mendesah disertai decakan. Ia pusing sendiri dengan segala pemikiran skeptisnya itu. Bukan disengaja, ini memang karakternya—Dan sulit untuk mengendalikannya.

"Ada apa dengan desahanmu itu daritadi?" Celetukan seseorang dari belakang punggungnya menarik atensi. Sakura menoleh lalu matanya mengikuti pergerakan gadis berambut pirang yang memposisikan duduk di seberang mejanya.

"Entahlah.." Jawab Sakura lesu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa setidak semangat ini sejak mendapatkan panggilan tadi.

"Oh iya! Ino, temani aku ke RS Konoha ya?" Pinta Sakura begitu ingat perihal dompetnya itu.

Dengan raut terkejut Ino melempar tanya. "Hah?! Siapa yang sakit?"

"Aku mau menemui orang yang menemukan dompetku."

Ino menghela lega. "Sudah ketemu ya? Bagus dong." Ia tersenyum senang atas informasi yang baru saja Sakura sampaikan.

Sakura menarik sudut bibir kanannya sesaat. "Jangan senang dulu. Kita tidak tahu orang yang menelponku tadi benar menemukannya atau hanya penipu."

Ino berdecak lalu menepuk kening Sakura. "Dasar. Kenapa kau selalu saja berburuk sangka pada orang lain sih?"

Tak terima dengan tuduhan Ino Sakura lantas menyahuti, "Hey! Itu namanya hati-hati. Zaman sekarang itu susah membedakan orang yang benar baik dengan yang hanya pura-pura."

"Iya deh iya. Kapan kau menemuinya?" Ino tak mau membahas perdebatan kecil mereka lebih lanjut. Ia sudah sangat paham bahwa Sakura tidak akan pernah menerima tudingannya.

"Dua belas," Sakura meminum aquanya guna meredakan _mood_nya yang jelek sejak tadi. "Masih ada waktu—Hey! Jam berapa ini?" Sakura refleks berteriak saat melihat jam ponselnya berbeda dengan jam tangannya. Ia mencoba mencocokkannya juga dengan jam Ino. Ternyata ini sudah jam 12.15, yang berarti sudah lewat 15 menit dari waktu janjian yang seharusnya.

Ino memutar bola mata bosan melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang heboh sendiri. Bahkan ia saja tahu bahwa Sakura sering memakai jam tangan yang mati dengan alasan hanya sebagai asesoris saja. Sakura yang tak lain empunya malah melupakan hal itu.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang." Tukas Ino sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan semua mantra yang mengatai dirinya bodoh dan segala macam.

.

Lelaki itu menanggalkan jas putihnya di kursi kerjanya. Ia lalu melihat jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12. Tepat sesuai waktu istirahat dan juga janjiannya dengan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Langkahnya menuju kafetaria sesekali diiringi oleh siulan dan tawa kecil. Beberapa perawat dan dokter yang menyapanya pun ia balas senyuman. Hal itu terang saja membuat orang-orang tersebut heran. Tidak biasanya seorang Akasuna Sasori ramah seperti itu. Maksudnya Sasori memang ramah terhadap pasien dan konsulennya, tapi di luar itu ia selalu bersikap _cool_ dan cuek.

Sasori duduk di meja paling pojok dengan posisi menghadap pintu kafetaria. Ia sengaja mengambil spot di situ agar mudah menemukan warna _pink_ yang sejak beberapa hari ini menarik atensinya. Sasori tidak serta merta mengajak Sakura hanya untuk sebuah dompet yang isinya bahkan hanya kartu-kartu _plus_ uang 50 yen. Ia sudah mengecek semua isinya tentu saja. Sebelumnya Sasori mencari informasi tentang Sakura hanya karena dompet itu, namun begitu melihat tampilan foto Sakura mau tak mau muncul keingintahuan yang lebih dari Sasori. Ayolah, jika dilihat dari umur Sasori sudah termasuk matang. Sayangnya sampai saat ini belum ada wanita yang cocok menjadi pendamping hidupnya, menurutnya. Padahal itu karena sifat Sasori yang terlalu pemilih. Berbeda saat ia melihat (foto) Sakura, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Sasori untuk tertarik padanya. Ia bahkan sampai _stalking_ akun cintagram Sakura. Biarpun begitu, tetap saja butuh seminggu baginya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian seperti ini.

"Hey _man_! Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku makan siang bersama?"

Sekonyong-konyong ekspresi Sasori berubah masam. Padahal ia sudah sengaja keluar sangat awal agar tidak bertemu rekan sejawatnya itu, namun bak lalat yang datang saat ada makanan, lelaki yang memiliki garis keriput di dekat sudut dalam matanya itu selalu tampak di sekitarnya saat tidak dibutuhkan.

Pria jangkung yang menyapanya itu menggeret satu kursi di depan Sasori dan mendudukinya. Sasori yang melihat kelakuan rekannya itu langsung menegahnya. "Aku sedang ingin sendiri, Itachi. Sebaiknya kau cari tempat duduk lain." Sasori menggerakkan dagunya sebagai isyarat menunjuk tempat lain yang dapat Itachi tempati.

"Kenapa? Kau sedang menunggu seseorang hm?" Bukannya pergi, Itachi justru menggodanya. Lihatlah seringaiannya itu yang bagi Sasori sangat menyebalkan. "Siapa, hm?"

Risih atas godaan itu Sasori memberi Itachi tatapan tajamnya. "Cepat pergi!"

"Haha..." Itachi tergelak atas respons Sasori yang terlihat malu tapi berusaha menutupi. Padahal ia bisa melihat telinga Sasori memerah. Tak mau membuat pria koleris itu mengamuk Itachi akhirnya mengalah. Toh, ia juga nantinya dapat melihat orang yang Sasori nantikan itu. Memikirkannya saja membuat sisi jahil Itachi kegirangan. Berikutnya ia akan bisa menggoda Sasori sepuasnya.

Sasori menyedot minuman yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya. Agaknya gadis itu terlambat cukup lama. Maksudnya, ini bahkan sudah 30 menit lewat dari waktu yang seharusnya. Jika ingin adil, Sasori pasti sudah pergi dari tempat itu sejak 30 menit lalu itu, ia adalah orang yang tepat waktu dan selalu disiplin. Tidak ada catatan keterlambatan dalam 25 tahun hidupnya.

"Permisi, apakah anda Akasuna Sasori? Maaf saya terlambat."

Mendengar namanya disebut Sasori menoleh, ia mendapati 2 orang gadis menunduk padanya. Helaian merah muda itu memikat iris hazelnya. Dengan cepat ia kembali menguasai diri. "Tidak masalah. Duduklah."

Sakura dan Ino mengikuti instruksi lelaki dengan helaian _crimson_ itu tanpa suara. Mereka bahkan masih belum berani menatap mata Sasori. Sakura sudah menceritakan tentang Akasuna Sasori pada sahabatnnya itu saat perjalanan ke mari. Hal mengejutkan pun muncul, bahwa Akasuna Sasori adalah putra tunggal direktur RS Konoha saat ini yang terkenal sangat disiplin. Itulah sekiranya informasi tambahan yang Sakura dapatkan dari Ino.

Sakura melirik Ino yang juga menghindar bertatapan dengan lawan jenis di depannya. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak akan mencari masalah yang nantinya dapat menjadi bumerang bagi diri mereka sendiri.

"Saya tahu waktu anda sangat berharga, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menemui saya." Sakura berusaha memecah kecanggungan mereka seraya mempertemukan _emerald_nya yang dari tadi tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Sasori menatap Sakura dengan takjub. Bukan hanya surai merah mudanya saja yang membuatnya terpukau, namun juga iris hijau sebening kristal yang kini memancar padanya itu.

Sasori lekas tersadar dan tertawa kecil. "Tidak masalah. Omong-omong kau lebih cantik aslinya daripada yang di foto." Ungkapnya seraya memandang kartu identitas Sakura di dompet dan membandingkannya.

Di meja seberang, tampak seorang lelaki tengah memukul-mukul punggungnya guna mengatasi makanannya yang tersangkut lantaran mendengar sesuatu yang amat sangat tidak biasa. Setelah bisa bernapas lega, Itachi meminum tehnya lalu lekas mengambil ponselnya di saku celana. Ini adalah pemandangan langka menurutnya, jadi ia harus memotret momen ini sebisa mungkin.

_Kena kau, Sasori. Fufufufu.._

Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Maaf, boleh saya ambil dompet saya?"

Beberapa saat keheningan mengisi atmosfer di antara mereka. Sakura melirik-lirik Ino dan berkomunikasi melalui bahasa wajahnya. Ino yang seolah mengerti maksud Sakura pun seketika melempar senyum manis pada Sasori.

"Ano.. Maaf Akasuna-san, apa kami bisa mengambil dompet itu kembali? Dan mungkin kami tidak bisa lama di sini karena sebentar lagi kami ada kuliah." Terang Ino sesopan mungkin. Ia tahu bagaimana karakter Akasuna Sasori menurut beberapa sumber, maka dari itu sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaannya.

"Hm, baiklah.." Sasori menyodorkan benda flip segiempat dengan motif Sakura di sisi dan sudut sebelah kanan bawah itu dan langsung Sakura terima dengan sumringah.

"Terimakasih Akasuna-san."

"Sasori."

Kerutan halus muncul di dahi dua gadis cantik itu. Baik Sakura maupun Ino tidak memahami maksud perkataan Sasori.

"Maaf?" Sakura mengambil inisiatif bertanya. Ia ragu apakah suara barusan itu benar adanya atau tidak.

"Panggil saja Sasori." Tegasnya diakhiri dengan tarikan sudut mulutnya ke kanan.

"Buahahahaha..."

Tawa yang seolah membahana seantero kafetaria itu tak elak membuat Sasori menjegil. Ia tahu betul siapa pelakunya.

_Awas kau, Itachi!_

Sasori mati-matian menahan diri atas tingkah konyolnya tadi. Batinnya berteriak ingin menutupi dirinya dengan karung atau apapun itu yang dapat membuatnya tak terlihat oleh manusia di sini. Ini sangat bukan Akasuna Sasori. Sasori tidak pernah meminta seorang gadis untuk memanggilnya seperti itu. Kalaupun ada yang memanggilnya demikian, itu karena mereka sudah berteman cukup lama, bukan pertemuan pertama seperti ini.

"Baik. Sasori-san, kalau begitu kami pamit. Terimakasih banyak dan maaf sudah merepotkan." Sakura dan Ino baru saja hendak beranjak jika suara Sasori tak menginterupsi pergerakan mereka. "Tunggu! Siapa namamu?" Sungguh Sasori ingin memukul mulutnya sendiri yang berbicara tanpa kompromi. Hey! Ia tahu bahwa nama gadis itu Haruno Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino kembali saling berpandangan dan melemparkan sinyal kebingungan. Sejurus kemudian Sakura tertawa hambar tatkala mendapat pelototan dari Ino.

"Saya Haruno Sakura, dan ini Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal Sasori-san."

"Oke.. Sampai jumpa, Sakura, Ino." Sasori melempar senyum dan beralih meninggalkan mereka yang masih bergeming dengan raut bingung.

"Hahaa... Ternyata yang namanya rumor itu tetap saja tidak bisa dipercaya." gelak tawa Sakura pecah pascakepergian Sasori. Maksudnya, Sasori tidak se-_strict_ yang orang bilang. Ia rasa, Sasori memiliki impresi yang cukup bagus pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

Ino bersungut-sungut. "Barusan siapa ya yang ketakutan sendiri mau bertemu penipu?" sindirnya dengan raut kesal yang kentara. Mendapati ekspresi Sakura yang cemberut seketika, Ino lalu menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada. "Makanya jangan suka berpikiran buruk tentang orang. Dan kalau Sasori-san itu _strict_, dia tak mungkin bisa senyum manis seperti itu kan?" kepalanya ia geleng-gelengkan. "Memang sulit ya untuk percaya perkataan orang."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." Sakura menyeret Ino yang sedari tadi bermonolog tidak jelas.

.

Sakura menghentikan sejenak aktivitas mengetiknya. Ia memeriksa notifikasi yang baru saja masuk di ponselnya. Bola matanya bergulir malas saat mendapati ada seseorang yang menambahkan nomornya sebagai teman pada akun _Lain_ nya. Tanpa melihat apapun lagi Sakura kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

_*Drtt_

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sakura yang merasa jenuh akhirnya kembali memeriksa ponselnya. Bukan karena ia sedang menantikan _chat_ ataupun telepon dari seseorang, melainkan butuh istirahat lantaran otaknya sudah kehabisan daya untuk ia gunakan berpikir.

**Akasuna Sasori **

Sakura... 8.01 p.m

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap berulang. Ia rasa ia sudah mulai mengantuk. Ia termangu sesaat, kemudian kembali melihat pesan tadi yang ternyata masih ada.

_Hah?! Akasuna Sasori?_

**Akasuna Sasori **

Apa kau sudah tidur? 8.05 p.m

Muncul pesan berikutnya. Kali ini Sakura menutup mulutnya yang hampir saja berteriak heboh. Ia tidak salah lihat? Benar bahwa nama akun itu Akasuna Sasori. Apakah itu orang yang sama dengan pria yang ia temui seminggu lalu? Ia lantas membuka foto profil yang digunakan akun tersebut.

_Gawat. Ini sungguh dia. Ada apa ini?_

8.07 p.m Belum. Ada apa Sasori-san?

**Akasuna Sasori **

Apa kau sibuk? 8.08 p.m

**Akasuna Sasori **

Boleh aku menelponmu? 8.08 p.m

Kedua alis Sakura hampir bertaut. Jika dibilang sibuk, tidak. Namun rasanya aneh apabila ia menerima telepon dari Sasori. Kendati sebelumnya pernah dilakukan, saat ingin mengembalikan dompet. Masalahnya dalam hal ini mereka bukanlah teman dekat. Bahkan hanya terhitung sebagai kenalan saja, tidak lebih. Sakura berniat mengabaikan pesan itu, namun sayangnya ia sudah kepalang membacanya dan Sasori pasti tahu itu.

"Huh.." Mau tak mau pun Sakura tetap membalasnya.

8.10 p.m Saya sedang mengerjakan tugas.

**Akasuna Sasori **

Kapan kau akan selesai? 8.10 p.m

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gusar. Sasori begitu cepat membalas pesannya.

_Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan? Apakah dia tidak ada kerjaan? Argh apa balasanku terlalu cuek?_

Batin Sakura berteriak kesal. Ingin hati tidak membalasnya, tapi takut akan membuat masalah. Bagaimanapun juga Sasori adalah seniornya. Sasori adalah residen interna di rumah sakit pendidikannya, dan lebih lengkapnya lagi putra dari direktur RS tersebut.

"Argh!" Sakura menggelatukkan gigi saking kesalnya dengan dirinya sendiri. Ini bukan masalah besar. Ia sadar penuh. Hanya saja Sakura selalu melebihkan hal yang sebenarnya sepele dan tentu saja hal itu mempersulit dirinya sendiri. Seperti sekarang ini, Sakura gaduh gelisah hanya karena permintaan sederhana Sasori untuk meneleponnya.

"Sakura, apa ada masalah?" Sakura lekas menutup mulut. Ia dapat mendengar suara ibunya dari balik pintu kamar. Mungkin suaranya terlampau keras hingga bisa terdengar sampai luar kamar.

"Tidak Bu, aku sedang belajar." sahutnya seraya mengetikkan balasan untuk Sasori.

8.15 p.m Tidak tahu, mungkin sampai tengah malam.

Berikutnya Sakura terkekeh atas kebohongan yang dibuatnya. Bukan bohong seutuhnya, ia benar tentang mengerjakan tugas dan belajar. Walaupun faktanya ia sedang beristirahat atas hal itu.

"Benar, lebih baik aku segera selesaikan tugasnya. Jam 10 harus selesai." dengan semangat yang kembali menggebu Sakura melemparkan ponselnya ke kasur dan kembali menekuni tugasnya yang belum selesai.

Sakura meregangkan tubuh usai menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia menguap sesekali. Dilihatnya jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.10 malam. Sakura tersenyum puas, setidaknya waktu selesai tidak jauh meleset dari target yang dibuatnya tadi. Bersiap ingin tidur, Sakura mematikan lampu kamarnya.

_*Drtt_

Matanya yang terpejam kembali membuka. Tangannya meraba-raba kasurnya untuk mencari ponsel yang sejak tadi ia tinggalkan. Begitu mengingat hal itu Sakura refleks bangun. Ia lupa bahwa sebelumnya tengah berkirim pesan dengan Sasori.

Begitu dibuka ternyata banyak pesan yang Sasori kirimkan padanya. Sakura menelan ludah. Ia tidak membuat Sasori marah kan? Lagipula ia tidak meminta Sasori mengiriminya pesan ataupun telepon kan?

_Tapi tetap saja, setidaknya tanggapi saja apa kemauannya bodoh!_

Kembali terjadi perdebatan dalam diri Sakura. Ia mencak-mencak atas kebodohannya malam ini.

**Akasuna Sasori **

Tugas apa yang sedang kau kerjakan? 8.16 p.m

**Akasuna Sasori **

Mungkin aku bisa membantumu? 8.17 p.m

**Akasuna Sasori **

Baiklah, semangat! 8.18 p.m

**Akasuna Sasori **

Apa kau sudah selesai? 9.10 p.m

**Akasuna Sasori **

Beritahu aku kalau sudah selesai 9.54 p.m

**Akasuna Sasori **

Sakura? 10.11 p.m

10.15 p.m Maaf baru membalas, Sasori-san. Saya baru saja selesai.

Detik berikutnya Sakura terlonjak atas panggilan pada akun _Lain_ nya.

_Dia sungguh meneleponku?_

Mendadak saja ia menjadi gugup. Apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti? Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan segala pikiran tidak perlu itu. Paling tidak ia terima saja dulu panggilannya.

"Halo?" Sakura mengetuk dahinya sendiri mendengar suaranya yang entah kenapa terdengar sok lembut di telinganya. Ayolah, ini bukan Sakura yang biasanya!

"Apa kau sudah mau tidur?" terdengar suara serak Sasori yang begitu tenang. Tanpa sadar Sakura menelan ludah. Perutnya tiba-tiba bergejolak. Rasanya aneh sekali. Tidak, bukan karena _excited_ atau sejenisnya, namun lebih ke... Seperti tidak nyaman?

"Belum. Ada apa ya Sasori-san?"

_Eh? Kenapa aku jawab belum? Bodoh!_

"Hmm.. Aku hanya sedang butuh teman cerita. Apa kau tak keberatan?"

_Kenapa harus aku?_

"Aaa. Tidak. Hehe.." Sakura mengganti posisi berbaringnya menjadi miring ke kanan dengan guling di sela kedua kakinya.

"Omong-omong, apa kau punya pacar?"

"Hah? Apa? Tentu saja tidak." Timpal Sakura cepat.

Sadar dengan reaksinya yang berlebihan, Sakura lekas membekap mulutnya. Bukan bagaimana, ia hanya tidak percaya dengan pacaran. Menurutnya hubungan semacam itu bukanlah hubungan yang sesungguhnya. Makanya Sakura sangat sensitif terhadap kata itu, pun tak ingin dikaitkan dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan.

Kali ini tawa renyah Sasori yang terdengar."Baguslah. Lalu apa kau sedang tertarik dengan seseorang sekarang?"

Sakura menggerutu. Ini juga topik yang tidak ia sukai. Pacaran, ketertarikan lawan jenis, hal-hal seperti itu sangat membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Tidak. Sasori-san, bisakah kita berhenti membahas tentang itu?"

"Baiklah, maaf. Sebenarnya aku ingin membahas hal ini denganmu. Mungkin kau pun menyadarinya bahwa aku sedang pendekatan denganmu. Aku tidak menampik fakta itu, dan yah.. Itu kalau kau tak keberatan."

Mendengar pengakuan frontal Sasori tak pelak membuat Sakura tercengang bengang. "Hah? Apa maksudnya?"

"Ckck.. Kupikir kau tidak berada di usia yang membuatmu tidak mengerti maksudku."

"Maksudku, ehm maaf. Maksud saya, kenapa Sasori-san bermaksud seperti itu pada saya?"

"Haha.. Ternyata kau memang seperti yang dirumorkan ya. Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, selamat malam."

Sakura masih bengong usai panggilan berakhir. Apa maksud Sasori tadi? Pendekatan? Kenapa ia harus mendekati gadis sepertinya? Bukan Sakura tidak mengerti perkataan Sasori. Maksudnya jika melihat status, Sasori jauh berada di atasnya. Selisih usia mereka mungkin juga cukup banyak.

"Aaaaa..." Seakan mendapat petunjuk Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Barangkali pendekatan yang Sasori maksud berbeda dengan apa yang Sakura persepsikan. Merasa yakin dengan asumsinya itu, Sakura pun kembali memejamkan matanya yang sudah lelah. Ia enggan memikirkan Sasori lagi.

_Tapi, tadi katanya mau cerita kan?_

Sakura kembali teringat perkataan awal Sasori. "Sudahlah... Itu bukan urusanku. Aku akan menghitung semut 123456789xxxx...zzz"

.

**Akasuna Sasori **

Pagi. Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam? 8.12 a.m

Ino mengernyit atas ekspresi ganjil Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Ia melirik sekelilingnya yang bergeming dengan buku bacaannya masing-masing. Tidak ada suara apapun selain bunyi detak jam dinding di sentral ruangan. Ia pun berbisik, "Ada apa?"

Berusaha menunjukkan isyarat tidak apa-apa, Sakura melempar senyum ala kadarnya. Ia belum menceritakan hal ini pada Ino. Rasanya aneh sekali, sungguh. Itu bukan hanya perasaan Sakura. Jika hanya sekali itu wajar. Tapi kenapa pagi ini Sasori kembali mengiriminya pesan? Ini aneh, ganjil, janggal, atau apapun itu yang sejenis. Pikiran itu terus saja meliputi Sakura. Ia bukan orang yang biasa berkirim pesan dengan laki-laki secara personal. Bukan berarti tidak pernah. Selama ini Sakura berusaha menjaga jarak dari teman laki-laki satu jurusannya. Lalu ia hanya berhubungan dengan mereka ketika ada urusan saja. Selebihnya ia banyak bergaul dengan teman perempuannya, dan Ino adalah salah satunya.

8.14 a.m Iya

**Akasuna Sasori **

Semangat dan selamat belajar 8.20 a.m

Sakura berusaha merapatkan duduknya dengan Ino yang kembali hanyut dalam bacaan. Ia kemudian berbisik "Ino, apa maksudnya ingin pendekatan?"

"Hah?" Mendapati gelagat aneh sahabatnya tak ayal mampu membuat Ino meninggalkan bacaannya. "Ada yang mendekatimu?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar layaknya anak kecil yang senang mau dibelikan mainan.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut. Ia berpura-pura kembali membaca.

Ino menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sakura dengan tidak sabaran. "Ayolah Saku, ceritakan yang sebenarnya. Ada seseorang yang mendekatimu, hm?"

Sakura merotasikan bola matanya. Ino adalah tipikal orang yang harus tahu segala sesuatu secara mendetail, dan ia tidak akan berhenti bersikap demikian jika Sakura belum memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Ckck.. Oke, akan kuceritakan."

"Yes!" Seketika Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Sakura menangkap kepalan tangan Ino."Tapi nanti, setelah aku selesai baca ini ya." Sakura tertawa pelan melihat Yamanaka Ino yang terlihat kesal dengan menggerak-gerakkan rahang bawahnya.

.

"... Sasori lagi?"

"Hah?"

Ino merengut. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering sekali mengabaikannya. Bahkan ia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang diceritakannya tadi.

"Aku dari tadi ngomong dianggurin, giliran bilang Sasori langsung nyahut. Jujur, sebenarnya hubungan kalian sampai mana hah?" tuding Ino tepat di depan hidung Sakura.

Sakura terkikik geli. Ia memang sengaja mengabaikan Ino karena tidak tertarik pada gosip Naruto dan Hinata yang katanya terciduk berduaan di ruang praktikum atau apapun itu, bukan karena Sasori. Jika harus jujur sebenarnya Sasori hanya sedikit mengambil peran di situ, karena pria itu sudah seminggu ini terus mengirimi Sakura pesan ataupun panggilan di saat-saat tertentu.

**Akasuna Sasori **

Edisi terbaru buku _internal medicine_ sudah ada? 2.00 p.m

2.01 p.m Sudah, tapi di perpus belum ada.

Apabila dilihat perbedaannya, tentu saja ada beda antara percakapan pertama mereka dengan yang sekarang. Sakura yang awalnya hanya menjawab singkat ala kadarnya kini lebih santai. Obrolan mereka bahkan lebih luas dan terbuka. Dari cerita Sasori mengenai beberapa pasien yang ditanganinya, atau Sakura yang menanyakan beberapa materi kuliah dan sumber belajar pada Sasori, dan hal-hal _random_ lainnya.

"Hey! Sakura!" Teriakan Ino sukses mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Ia mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa tidak enak atas teriakan Ino tadi.

**Akasuna Sasori **

Aku butuh beberapa sumber buku 2.05 p.m

Notifikasi pesan baru kembali muncul. Sakura hendak membalas pesan itu namun Ino lebih dulu merebut ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas Sakura. Berdecak, Sakura kemudian menampakkan tatapan malasnya.

"Saat kau bersamaku dilarang keras berhubungan dengan Sasori, ok?"

"Hah?! Berhungan apa?" Sadar dengan suaranya yang cukup keras Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lantas merangkul Ino pergi. "Husssh.. Kau jangan bilang begitu Ino, nanti ada yang salah paham."

"Baiklah, baiklah tuan putri.. Haha.."

.

12.01 p.m Saya sudah di lobby, Sasori-san.

"Menunggu siapa ya?"

Sakura spontan membalikkan badan atas pertanyaan yang dirasanya tertuju pada dirinya. Ia mendengus tatkala mendapati bahwa pelaku itu tak lain adalah orang yang sedang ditunggunya. "Sasori-san,." Maksud kedatangan Sakura hari ini adalah untuk meminjam paket buku _emergency medicine_ yang ia butuhkan untuk bahan belajar bloknya sekarang. Sebenarnya ia tidak berkenan meminjam pada Sasori yang sialnya memiliki itu saat ia iseng bertanya, kalau saja teman-temannya tidak terlalu ambisius ia mungkin bisa meminjam di perpustakaan.

Hari ini Sasori mengenakan kemeja pendek _tripple stripes black brown_ dengan 2 kancing pertama yang terbuka dipadukan dengan celana katun _slimfit_ hitam panjang. Beruntunglah Sasori mengenakan dalaman kaos hitam sehingga tulang selangkannya tidak terlalu terekspos. Bisa gawat jika Sakura melihat itu.

Senyum lebar terpampang pada wajah tampan Sasori tatkala menilik ekspresivitas Sakura. Gadis itu memang jujur sekali dalam menampilkan perasaannya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" itulah kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir yang sedari tadi menyunggingkan senyum itu. Rasanya _mood _Sasori langsung membaik seketika melihat Sakura.

"Belum?" Entah kenapa jawaban yang Sakura lontarkan justru terdengar seperti tanya. Ia meneliti gurat wajah Sasori yang tak bisa ia tampik bahwa pria itu terlihat lebih cerah hari ini. Poin lebihnya, hal itu membuat ketampanan Sasori kian bertambah.

_Aish, apa yang kupikirkan?_

Sasori menjentikkan jari oleh karena antusiasme yang sekonyong-konyong menginvasi dan mengekang tabiat sehari-harinya yang biasanya tenang dan _cool_. "Ayo makan siang dulu. Kuliahmu masih nanti kan?" dengan menarik pelan lengan baju Sakura ia menggiring gadis itu mengikuti langkahnya menuju kafetaria.

"Mau makan apa?"

Tingkah Sasori hari ini sangat aneh. Sakura yakin itu. Otaknya mencoba mencari penalaran yang masuk akal akan sikap pria itu, namun seolah semua alasan mangkir dari gagasan yang dapat Sakura terima.

"Samakan saja dengan Sasori-san."

Sejauh ini yang Sakura pahami dari Akasuna Sasori adalah bahwa lelaki itu terlihat cuek dan _cool_ pada awalnya, namun apabila mengenal lebih jauh ia adalah pria yang lembut dan sangat perhatian. Hal itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan rumor yang selama ini Sakura tahu. Bagaimanapun juga sebagai putra direktur Rumah Sakit Konoha, pemberitaan maupun rumor tentang Sasori akan selalu beredar di kalangan mahasiswa Universitas Konoha, terutama di Fakultas Kedokteran. Dari yang selama ini ia dengar, Sasori pernah dikabarkan akan menikah dengan juniornya, seorang _coass_ namun batal dikarenakan pihak perempuannya memilih menikah dengan orang lain yang satu angkatan dengannya. Sebelumnya lagi Sasori juga pernah dikabarkan berpacaran dengan dosen muda pengampu _skill_ yang saat ini tengah melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri. Apapun itu, yang Sakura ingat tentang rumor yang melibatkan Sasori adalah hubungan asmara pria tersebut. Menyadari hal itu Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari merapatkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Hey! Ada apa?"

Suara Sasori seolah menarik Sakura dari lamunan aneh yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

"Haha.. Tidak apa-apa. Oh, jus jeruk. Saya suka ini." Sakura berusaha mengalihkan kegugupannya dengan mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk yang baru saja disajikan oleh _waitress_.

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura mencoba merespons Sasori senormal mungkin, namun ia yakin bahwa suaranya saat ini terdengar aneh dan canggung. Hampir satu bulan saling mengenal melalui ponsel bukan berarti saat bertemu mereka akan bersikap layaknya teman dekat. Mungkin di _chatroom_ mereka asik dan dekat, tapi kenyataannya berbanding terbalik dengan itu. Entah hanya Sakura saja yang merasakan itu atau Sasori pun demikian. Lagipula jika dilihat dari gelagatnya ini Sasori berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Sakura. Barangkali hanya dirinyalah yang terlalu banyak berpikir. Benar, mereka tidak seharusnya canggung. Ini hanya makan siang bersama biasa. Biasa, seperti yang ia lakukan dengan teman laki-lakinya. Oh tidak! Sakura tidak pernah makan hanya berdua dengan laki-laki sebelumnya (yang bukan keluarga).

"Maaf, hanya saja rasanya canggung makan berdua dengan laki-laki. Hehe..." Sakura memaksakan kekehannya di akhir guna meringankan kegugupannya.

"Apakah ciri kepribadianmu itu cemas?"

Sakura refleks menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Saya sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bagian yang mana. Kadang bisa ciri paranoid, ambang, atau anankastik."

Sasori terkekeh. "Apakah kau tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya?"

Tepat sasaran.

Alih-alih menjawab Sakura justru membalikkan pertanyaan. "Sasori-san sendiri bagaimana?"

Sasori termenung sesaat, tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Sejurus kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Kau pikir aku akan mendekatimu jika aku sedang dalam hubungan dengan perempuan lain?"

Percakapan mereka terinterupsi sementara oleh _waitress_ yang meletakkan 2 piring salad ayam di meja yang mereka tempati.

Sakura meneliti tiap gurat ekspresi yang Sasori tampilkan. Lelaki itu tampak selalu serius saat bersamanya.

Sakura paham, jika hubungannya dengan Sasori itu bukan tanpa arti. Ia juga sadar bahwa Sasori bertindak lain terhadapnya. Setidaknya itulah hasil pengamatan Sakura beberapa waktu ini. Dan bukan berarti Sakura tidak mempercayai Sasori, hanya saja ia masih butuh waktu untuk bisa membuka hati untuk Sasori.

"Terimakasih." ungkap Sakura tatkala _waitress_ tadi hendak pergi usai mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Sasori-san, apakah saya boleh menanyakan beberapa hal?"

Sasori mengangguk dengan senang. Ini adalah hal yang ditunggu-tunggunya dari Sakura. Jujur, sulit sekali untuk menaklukkan gadis satu ini. Baginya, Sakura terlalu polos sekaligus berharga untuknya. Maka dari itu, ia ingin pelan-pelan saja menjalani proses pendekatan ini dengannya. Setidaknya, membuat Sakura nyaman dengannya adalah prioritasnya sekarang.

"Tanyakan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Apakah hepatitis B bisa terjadi bersamaan dengan hepatitis lainnya, atau sebaliknya?

Sudut bibir Sasori berkedut. Perasaan senang yang sebelumnya ia rasakan seolah lenyap dalam sekejap. Ia pikir Sakura ingin menanyakan beberapa hal tentang dirinya. Masalahnya, ia sudah beranggapan bahwa kedekatan ia dan Sakura sudah bertambah dari sebelumnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu maupun pertanyaan klinis lain dari Sakura yang ternyata adalah soal ujiannya 2 hari yang lalu.

.

Sungguh! Selama 3 tahun kuliah di Universitas Konoha, Sakura tidak pernah berniat untuk menggunakan uang kesehatan yang ia bayarkan setiap semester di RS Konoha. Sakura meringis dan menggeliat hingga _bed_ _cover_ UGD menjadi kusut.

Awalnya Sasori hanya sedang menemui rekannya, Deidara yang bertugas sebagai dokter jaga UGD. Mereka berbincang ringan seputar kafe yang baru buka di seberang RS Konoha. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat datang seorang pasien yang tampak familiar mengeluh kesakitan. Sebagai dokter jaga Deidara tentu dengan gesit menangani pasien. Sasori hanya dapat menatap bilik UGD yang saat ini tirainya tengah tertutup.

"Apa itu Haruno Sakura?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Sasori bukan bermaksud menanyakan hal itu pada siapapun, namun seorang pria bersurai _pink_ seperti milik Sakura menyahutinya.

"Iya. Apakah anda walinya?"

"Kami orang tuanya."

Sasori melirik figur wanita yang duduk di samping pria tersebut. Tampak kekhawatiran pada raut kedua orang tua Sakura. "Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno. Saya Akasuna Sasori, teman putri anda. Saya harap Tuan dan Nyonya tidak terlalu khawatir karena rekan saya sekarang sedang memeriksa kondisi Sakura."

"Iya, terimakasih Nak." jawab Ibu Sakura seraya melemparkan senyum tipis.

Tak lama kemudian tirai kembali tersibak. Deidara mengarahkan orang tua Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Di sisi lain, Sakura terlihat lebih tenang dan telah terpasang infus.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sasori-san?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasori mendudukkan diri di kursi samping ranjang. "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Saya tak apa-apa, tak perlu khawatir. Bagaimana Sasori-san tahu saya di sini?"

Sasori melihat tampilan Sakura yang sayu. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Dasar. Apa kata Deidara tadi?"

"Entah, masih menunggu hasil pemeriksaan."

"Gejala apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Hm... Panas, mual, _heartburn_, mialgia? Hehe, tapi sudah tidak lagi." Sakura tertawa kecil mengingat tidak berdayanya ia sejak siang tadi karena mengeluh sakit dan semacamnya.

Sasori mendesah. Ia lalu menempatkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sakura. Karena saking panasnya, Sasori refleks menarik tangannya kembali. "Menurutmu diagnosisnya apa?"

Sakura mencoba berpikir sejenak. "Suspek demam tifoid? gastroenteritis? leptospirosis? apa lagi ya.. hmm..."

Sasori tersenyum tipis."Pastikan kau memberitahuku saat hasilnya sudah keluar, ok? Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang," ia beralih berdiri. Sesaat sebelum beranjak, Sakura menahan jasnya. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf karena seharian tidak membalas pesan, hehe.."

Sasori tertawa kecil atas kekonyolan yang Sakura buat saat ia bahkan sedang sakit. Bagaimana bisa Sakura justru memikirkan hal macam itu di saat seperti ini? "Tak masalah. Asal kau berjanji padaku untuk cepat sembuh."

Sakura mengangguk mantap disertai senyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Sasori mengacak-acak rambut Sakura lantas berlalu meninggalkannya.

_Tentu saja, aku akan baik-baik saja.._

.

Setelah dipindahkan ke bangsal, Sakura dikejutkan dengan kehadiran teman-temannya di sana. Ia tak menyangka akan cukup banyak orang datang kendati ia sudah meminta Ino untuk tidak memberitahu yang lain terkait kondisinya sekarang.

"Yo Sakura! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Naruto, lelaki berambut kuning jabrik dengan safir menyala pada iris matanya menyapa Sakura dengan gaya santai. Perkatannya yang selalu diakhiri cengiran membuat senyum Sakura terkembang karenanya.

"Apa sudah baikan? Apa kata dokter?" Kali ini gadis bercepol 2 yang bertanya.

"Aku sudah baikan. Terimakasih teman-teman karena sudah datang. Apa dr. Asuma belum datang? Bukankah kalian ada kuliah jam 8 ini?"

Pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat 5 manusia lain di ruang itu garuk-garuk kepala. Rock Lee membuat pose 2 jari sembari menunjukkan kilauan giginya yang macam model iklan pasta gigi. Naruto tertawa lebar sampai matanya tertutup. Neji hanya bersedekap tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Sementara kedua gadis lainnya hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Sakura sudah menduga jika mereka di sini karena membolos kuliah. "Huh.. Aku jadi merasa bersalah, kalian tidak mengikuti kuliah karena menjengukku." keluh Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Ino refleks menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, Sakura. Kita memang sudah janjian mau bolos kelas pagi. Kau tahu sendiri kan dr. Asuma kalau mengajar bagaimana?"

"Benar. Neji yang biasanya rajin saja sampai ikutan, itu karena dr. Asuma terlalu membosankan." Tenten berusaha memperkuat pembelaan Ino. Yang disangkutpautkan tetap santai, tidak ada komentar.

"Kalau kita sih emang— Tim bolos kuliah. Yuhuuuu..." Naruto dan Lee berseru kompak. Mereka bahkan berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan saling merangkul satu sama lain.

Semua mata yang memperhatikan mereka di sana hanya memutar bola mata, bosan dengan aksi kedua lelaki aneh tersebut.

"Tolong jangan berisik."

Ya, setidaknya itu sebelum salah seorang perawat menegur mereka yang terlalu berisik. Sakura dibuat terkikik oleh kelakuan teman-temannya ini.

Ino mengerling di sekitar ruangan dan seolah baru tersadar ia tidak mendapati eksistensi dua orang yang seharusnya ada. "Oh ya, orang tuamu di mana?"

"Mereka sedang pulang untuk mengambil beberapa pakaianku."

Semua pihak hanya menanggapi dengan 'oh' secara kompak.

Detik berikutnya pintu ruangan Sakura kembali terbuka, dari sana muncul sesosok pria berambut merah gelap dengan jas dokternya.

"Sasori-san?" Ino, sebagai orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya langsung mengenali Sasori.

Hal itu lantas menyadarkan Sasori bahwa ternyata ada teman-teman Sakura yang sedang menjenguk.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto, "Wah, benarkah ini Sasori-senpai? Hebat! Hebat!" ia dengan hebohnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Lee lantaran takjub dengan pertemuan tak disengaja ini.

"Sakit, Naruto..."

Terang saja, Naruto sangat mengagumi Sasori yang notaben adalah wisudawan terbaik pada masanya dan sering menjuarai berbagai olimpiade kedokteran, intinya Sasori sangat keren dan karismatik di matanya. Andai saja ia bisa jadi sekeren Sasori. Ya, setidaknya kurangi dulu hobi membolos kuliahmu nak.

"Oh, halo. Nikmati saja waktu kalian, aku akan kembali lagi nanti." Sasori mengatakan hal itu seraya memberikan sinyal pada Sakura untuk mengabarinya nanti lewat ponsel.

"Apa kata dokter? Sampai kapan kau harus dirawat?"

Ino yang mengetahui gelagat Sakura dan Sasori hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Percakapan mereka mengenai kondisi Sakura bahkan tidak begitu menarik baginya. Maksudnya, itu karena Ino tahu bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja, apalagi ada Sasori di sini. Aaa sejak kapan ia jadi Sasosaku _shipper_ begini? Memikirkan kembali bagaimana Sakura saat pertama bertemu Sasori membuat Ino terkikik pelan. Lucu juga melihat perkembangan hubungan mereka, begitu pikirnya.

.

"Sakura, teman-temanmu sudah pergi?"

Tak berselang lama setelah sumber keberisikan ruangan mawar 101 tempat Sakura dirawat saat ini hilang, Sasori kembali memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia kemudian memposisikan diri untuk duduk, Sasori membantunya. "Hasil labnya sudah keluar." terangnya mengundang rasa penasaran Sasori.

"Bagaimana?"

"Seperti yang saya duga."

"Demam tifoid?"/"Demam tifoid."

Sejurus kemudian mereka tertawa. Keduanya tidak menyangka memiliki pemikiran sama dan bahkan mengatakannya di saat yang bersamaan pula.

"Apa makanmu sembarangan akhir-akhir ini?" Sasori yang tadinya berdiri akhirnya memilih ikut duduk di _bed_ Sakura. Posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan membuatnya dapat melihat wajah Sakura dengan lebih jelas.

"Hmm, mungkin iya. Haha.." jawab Sakura seadanya. Sejujurnya ia sering lupa untuk makan, namun sekalinya makan biasanya ia tidak pilih-pilih makanan. Ia bahkan bisa makan apa saja dan sebanyak apapun saat ia ingin.

Sasori diam sekian detik. Sakura ikut terdiam pula. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat hingga Sakura memutus kontak mata.

"Bukankah kau lebih sering tertawa sekarang? Apakah kau suka sakit?"

Pertanyaan Sasori kembali membawa _emerald_ bertemu pandang dengan _hazel_.

"Benarkah? Tapi tidak ada orang yang suka sakit, saya juga."

"Iya, bagus. Dan—Sakura, bisakah kau bicara lebih santai denganku? Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Jadi, tolong jangan gunakan bahasa formal denganku, ok?"

Sakura mengerjap beberapa saat. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan Sasori. "Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, dan itu sangat tidak nyaman saat kau berbicara formal padaku."

"Menyukai saya? Kenapa Sasori-san—"

Sasori mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tegak lurus bibir Sakura, membuat kata yang hampir di ujung lidah batal keluar. "Sakura, tidak masalah untuk menyebut aku dan memanggilku Sasori." Sasori meyakinkan Sakura dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di bibirnya.

_Kenapa harus berkata seperti itu? Di titik ini, hatiku terasa aneh entah kenapa._

"Sakura, ibu sudah membawakan beberapa barang keperluanmu. Ayahmu sedang—" ucapan Haruno Mebuki terputus saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bukan. Bukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas. Hanya saja, Mebuki mendapati putrinya tengah berduaan dengan lelaki manis yang ia temui semalam.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasori sama-sama berdehem guna meredakan sedikit kecanggungan di antara mereka. Hey! Bukankah mereka tidak melakukan hal yang salah? Mereka hanya mengobrol santai dengan saling bertatapan di _bed_ yang sama. Apa?! Sasori yang tersadar akan posisinya pun segera turun dari _bed_ dan menyapa Mebuki.

"Selamat pagi Nyonya Haruno. Saya kemari untuk melihat kondisi Sakura. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Pagi. Oh, di sini saja temani Sakura."

Sakura mendelik pada ibunya yang dengan semaunya menahan Sasori dengan senyuman yang aneh. Ada apa dengan ibunya?

"Maaf, saya harus pergi karena ada urusan. Nanti saya akan kembali ke mari. Permisi."

Sakura tertawa puas dalam hati. Tanpa diberikan sinyal minta bantuan pun Sasori bisa tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Beruntunglah karena akhirnya Mebuki menyerah. Selepas kepergian Sasori, Sakura berpura-pura mengistirahatkan diri kembali dengan telentang dan menarik selimut.

"Apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Mebuki tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pakaian dan buah-buahan yang ia tata dan simpan sesuai tempatnya di ruangan Sakura.

"Tidak." Elak Sakura tanpa pertimbangan. "kami hanya teman."

Mebuki menatap anaknya yang berusaha mengalihkan pandangan darinya dengan curiga. Padahal ia tidak keberatan, kalaupun benar mereka ada hubungan spesial.

"Benar Bu."

"Haha.. Baiklah. Kalau lebih dari teman juga tidak masalah. Lagipula kau sudah di usia yang cukup dewasa untuk mulai berhubungan dengan seseorang, sayang. Siapa namanya? Akasuna Sasori bukan?"

Sakura menghadapkan diri ke arah ibunya duduk sekarang. "Ibu tahu dari mana?"

"Dia sendiri yang bilang."

"Hah?! Bilang apa?"

Lantaran iseng, Mebuki hanya mengedikkan bahu. Biarlah putrinya ini sekarang menerka-nerka.

_Haha.. Lucu sekali putriku.._

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga Sakura dirawat. Kondisinya sudah sangat lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya, namun dokter belum mengizinkannya pulang hari ini. Merasa bosan dengan suasana kamarnya yang sepi, Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit. Tampak di sana beberapa pasien dan pengunjung rumah sakit yang tengah menikmati aktivitasnya masing-masing. Taman ini cukup indah, dengan di bagian sentralnya terdapat air mancur yang terlihat sangat menyegarkan. Melihat itu rasanya membuat Sakura jadi ingin bermain air. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah tidak mandi selama 3 hari. Yang ia maksud di sini adalah mandi yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya mengelap bagian tubuh tertentu saja.

Sakura menyukai tempat ini karena tak terlalu ramai. Ia suka ketenangan. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa bagus untuk menjadi samar bagi orang lain sesekali. Di mana tidak akan ada orang yang mengenalnya, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, seolah ia tidak ada. Untuk merasakan sebuah pengabaian itu tidak sulit, karena mudah. Tidak perlu menunjukkan eksistensi diri untuk menghindarinya. Sungguh! Sesekali itu akan berguna!

Benar, yang terpenting adalah guna. Pemikiran ini mendadak saja mengingatkan Sakura akan perkataan dosen favoritnya kala itu,

_"Jika kau berguna, di manapun tidak akan ada pengabaian tentangmu. Inilah bagian tersulitnya; Saat kau berpikir untuk berguna agar menjadi penting, saat itulah kau sedang mengabaikan dirimu sendiri. Sesuatu yang berguna itu pasti penting. Memang demikian adanya. Jangan mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi orang penting supaya berguna, tapi jadilah orang berguna supaya hidup menjadi penting. Tidak hanya untukmu, tetapi juga orang lain."_

Sebuah tawa lolos begitu saja tatkala Sakura mengingat entah benar atau tidak dari setiap kata yang dilontarkan dr. Kakashi waktu itu. Kalau tidak salah ketika beliau mengisi kuliah filsafat kedokteran. Hal ini bukan tanpa sebab. Sakura mengingatnya karena ia tiba-tiba sadar bahwa selama ini ia terlalu fokus hanya pada dirinya. Melihat beberapa pasien dengan kursi roda menikmati waktunya di sini membuatnya berpikir,

_Apakah aku bisa menjadi dokter yang baik? Apa aku bisa berguna untuk mereka?_

"Haha.. Apa yang kupikirkan.."

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berdiam diri kadang membuat otaknya agak eror. Bukan sebuah kesalahan sebenarnya apabila memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu, namun rasanya sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan melompatkan pandangan pada sekitar. Karena letak taman yang strategis, dari sini pun Sakura dapat melihat lalu-lalang orang yang melewati koridor rumah sakit dari balik kaca tembus pandang. Mendadak, ia melihat siluet merah tua yang berjalan santai dengan seseorang. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan mereka tanpa ia sadari.

_Sasori-san? Sasori-kun? _

_Uh! Apa sih yang kulakukan?_

Sakura tertawa kecil lalu mengatur napasnya agar tenang. Tidak. Ia tidak cemburu. Hanya sedikit bingung? Penasaran? Entahlah. Sasori pun berhak untuk dekat dengan perempuan manapun, mau itu yang berambut biru dan tampak dewasa ataupun yang lain. Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura. Sungguh! Ia tidak cemburu.

"Uh! Dingin.."

Udara pagi ini begitu sejuk. Sekarang adalah musim semi yang selalu ia sukai, waktu yang familiar dengan hari kelahiranya. Benar, Sakura dilahirkan saat musim semi dengan Sakura yang merebak indah. Andai di sini ada bunga Sakura pasti akan lebih indah. Sakura mengusap-usap lengannya. Ia suka dingin, namun kondisinya sekarang tak pelak menampik kegemaran gadis itu. Tubuhnya tak dapat beradaptasi dengan baik seperti biasanya. Lagipula, ia hanya mengenakan piyama pasien, dan itu tidak membantu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Sakura?"

Sang empu nama menoleh kaget. Tak menyangka ada yang akan mengenalinya di sini. Berjarak 10 m dari tempatnya duduk tampak seorang lelaki dengan helaian merah tua yang kian mendekat padanya. Sesaat Sakura berharap, namun semua itu lekas ia elakkan.

"Aku ke kamarmu tapi kau tak ada. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya sosok tersebut setelah berdiri dengan jarak sekitar 3 langkah di depannya.

"Aku hanya bosan di kamar terus, hehe. Kau datang sendiri, Gaara?"

Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. "Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Ayo kembali ke kamarmu." ajak Gaara disertai gestur dagunya, mengarahkan Sakura untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik. " Sakura menjawab seraya mengatur tiang infusnya agar tak mengganggu jalannya.

"Apakah masih sakit?" Gaara memelankan langkah agar dapat disamai Sakura. Kendati ia bertanya tanpa menatap Sakura, dari sorot matanya tampak kekhawatiran di sana.

"Hehe.. Bukan masalah besar. Lagipula mungkin lusa aku bisa pulang. Kau juga tidak harus menjengukku setiap hari, Gaara."

Pernyataan tersebut justru membuat Gaara makin tak tenang. Ia tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak suka Sakura bersikap seperti itu padanya. Biar bagaimanapun juga, ia menjenguk Sakura karena khawatir.

* * *

Huwaaaaaa very2 long fic. Tapi ceritanya ringan kan, aku biasanya suka buat cerita klise ringan yang agak fluff gitu sih. Daaaann masih dengan alur yang mirip seperti fic sebelumnya. Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi juga sih wkwk. Itu karena aku sering dapat inspirasi di seputar kedokteran (im excited on), dan karena pemeran nyatanya emang mirip chara sasosaku finally bisa nambah deh arsip mereka. Jinjjaaaa aku belum bisa move on dari pair ini biarpun udah jarang main sini. Ayo2 sasosaku shipper, tunjukkan cinta kita pada mereka dg love, create, and review fic sasosaku.


	2. Tied

Malam itu tampak dua sosok insan berbeda gender saling fokus pada kegiatannya masing-masing. Tidak ada obrolan. Keduanya hanyalah beberapa dari banyaknya makhluk lain di sekitar.

Aliran pawana bergerak seolah menampar-nampah wajahnya dengan keras. Ia menutup kaca helmnya lalu merapatkan _sweater_ rajutnya. "Apa kau tidak merasa dingin?" bisiknya tersalurkan udara yang saling berseteru dengan laju arah yang ia tuju.

"Hah?!" Sang lawan bicara meninggikan suaranya lantaran ramainya lalu lintas jalan raya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Fokus saja ke depan!" Helaian merah muda itu bersiur dengan raut muka yang berubah. Ia mendesah. Digosokkannya kedua telapak tangan guna menghangatkan diri. Ia suka dingin, namun tetap saja ia merasa kedinginan tanpa bisa ditoleransi. Biarlah, ia juga tidak akan sakit hanya karena udara malam.

Gaara memelankan laju motornya saat terlihat rumah berukuran sedang dengan pagar coklat yang tinggi menjulang di depannya.

Sakura turun begitu Gaara telah mematikan mesin motornya. "Terimakasih Gaara, sudah mengantarku."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Gaara menanyakan kembali apa yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya.

Sakura masih terdiam, respons yang sama saat hal ini dipertanyakan pertama kali.

Gaara mendesah kecewa. "Baiklah kalau tidak mau cerita. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak mengulangi hal ini lagi. Dan juga kalau ada masalah kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja, ok?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Dirasa tak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, Gaara memutuskan untuk pulang. Biarlah Sakura mempersiapkan diri dulu untuk menceritakannya, apabila ia memang ingin.

Sakura menatap datar kepergian Gaara. Pikirannya sedang kosong, perasaannya tak tentu. Ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya.

Semua ini bermula dari ajakan Sasori kemarin, pasca kepulangannya dari rumah sakit. Mereka telah membuat janji untuk pergi ke taman hiburan yang pekan lalu baru saja dibuka di Konoha. Mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di pom bensin Konoha 1 yang merupakan titik tengan dari rumah mereka. Awalnya Sasori menawarkan untuk menjemputnya, namun Sakura menolak dengan dalih tidak nyaman apabila ada kenalannya yang melihat.

Sakura melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ia mendesah. Ia dan Sasori membuat janji sejak jam 8 pagi tadi untuk bertemu, namun sayangnya ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu lantaran dengan bodohnya Sakura meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu Sasori datang atau tidak.

"Sakura? Dari mana saja kau, Nak? Sejak tadi Sasori menelepon menanyakan keberadaanmu." Suara Mebuki langsung menyambut pendengarannya begitu membuka pintu.

Sakura mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan ibunya tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Mebuki melihatnya dengan kerutan dahi yang kentara. "Sudah makan? Mau ibu bawakan ke kamar?"

"Tidak perlu Bu, aku sudah makan." sahut Sakura sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya. Hal itu menambah kerutan di dahi Mebuki.

_Apa apa dengannya?_

Sakura merebahkan dirinya begitu menaiki ranjang. Jarinya bergulir meneliti pesan dan panggilan yang diterimanya dari satu orang.

**Akasuna Sasori **

Sakura, maaf sekali. Sepertinya kita harus menunda acara hari ini. Aku ada urusan mendesak. 7.45 a.m

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Di jam itu, aku sudah menunggumu di pom bensin."

**Akasuna Sasori **

Sakura, apakah kau membaca pesanku? 8.00 a.m

"Iya, sekarang aku sedang membacanya."

**Akasuna Sasori **

Tolong hubungi saat kau sudah membacanya ok? Aku harus pergi sekarang 8.15 a.m

"Untuk apa? aku sudah di rumah."

**Akasuna Sasori **

Sakura? 1.04 p.m

"Iya.."

**Akasuna Sasori **

Kau dimana? 1.04 p.m

"Aku di rumah."

**Akasuna Sasori **

Kau tidak pergi ke sana seorang diri kan? 2.09 p.m

"Aku bahkan tidak sampai ke sana, dan mungkin aku tidak akan di sini apabila tidak ada Gaara."

**Akasuna Sasori **

Tolong hubungi aku, ok? 2.36 p.m

"Aku sudah mencobanya dengan meminjam ponsel, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat nomormu."

**Akasuna Sasori **

Sakura? Kau di mana? 3.54 p.m

"Aku di rumah, di kamarku."

**Akasuna Sasori **

Kuharap kau tidak pergi ke sana. 5.07 p.m

"Aku tidak pergi, tenang saja."

Pergerakan jarinya berhenti. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak ingin berbicara dengannya saat ini.

Panggilan berakhir.

Sakura menatap kosong pada layar ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian panggilan Sasori kembali masuk. Ia tak ingin mengangkatnya, namun motorik tangannya mungkin eror sehingga tak sinergis dengan perintah otaknya.

"Halo?"

"Sakura, kau di mana?"

"Di rumah."

"Maaf. Maafkan aku untuk hal ini."

Seketika Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Untuk apapun itu, aku minta maaf jika mengecewakanmu."

_Kecewa? Siapa? Aku tidak kecewa, untuk apa?_

"Sasori-kun tidak ada salah apa-apa. Serta aku tidak kecewa."

"Sakura, bisakah kau ke luar sebentar?"

"Luar mana?"

"Rumahmu."

Sakura terkesiap atas jawaban Sasori dari seberang telepon. "Apa ini bercanda?"

"Tidak. Aku menunggumu."

Lalu Sakura bergegas menuruni tangga, membuka pintu dengan napas tak beraturan. Benar saja, di sana Sasori melambaikan tangan, di balik pagar rumahnya. Langkahnya memelan, tanpa ia sadari ponselnya ia genggam erat di depan dadanya. Sakura masih menggunakan pakaian sama seperti ia pergi pagi tadi, celana jeans hitam panjang dengan sweater rajut putih masih meliputi tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, sungguh."

Lagi, kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasori. Dari bibir yang tampak pucat. Dari seorang yang rambutnya acak-acakan dan peluhnya bercucuran.

Sakura menggeleng. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat Sasori dalam keadaan yang tampak berantakan seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk—di sini udaranya dingin." Baru saja Sakura hendak berbalik, lengannya sudah tertahan Sasori. Kerutan dahinya menyiratkan tanya.

"Aku tidak enak karena ini sudah malam. Apa tidak masalah jika kita masuk ke mobil saja?"

Tak ada suara keluar, Sakura hanya menunjukkan persetujuan melalui anggukan.

Di menit berikutnya hanya keheningan yang menguasai keadaan. Keduanya seolah terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing—dan mobil ini menjadi saksi akan andilnya suara AC dalam menjadi _backsong_ situasi mereka sekarang ini.

"Aku tak marah." Sakura menjadi yang pertama membuka suara sejak keheninagan membalut mereka beberapa lama.

Sasori tercenung, ia ragu apakah harus mengatakan alasan sebenarnya atau tidak. Ia tidak ingin menjadikan alasan untuk membenarkan tindakannya.

"Aku tidak ingin beralasan. Bagaimanapun juga ini salahku karena membiarkanmu menunggu lama."

Sakura masih bergeming. Wajahnya kembali terasa kaku. Ia tak tahu mengapa, hanya saja ia tidak menyukai perasaan aneh yang bernaung di hatinya kini.

Sungguh tidak nyaman!

"Aku bertemu Gaara. Ia yang mengantarku pulang," Sakura mencoba menilai ekspresi lelaki bersurai merah tersebut atas pernyatannya. Bukan berniat memastikan sesuatu, Sakura hanya merasa bahwa ia perlu memberitahunya. "—Jadi Sasori-kun tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi." arah pandangnya jatuh pada kedua ibu jarinya yang ia mainkan.

"Kau menyukai Gaara?"

Alis Sakura berkedut. Ia tidak mengerti atas pemikiran apa pertanyaan tersebut bisa muncul. Bagaimana bisa Sasori menyimpulkan hal seperti itu hanya karena pernyataannya barusan.

_Tapi-Bagaimana ia tahu Gaara?_

_Hazel_ Sasori tampak sayu. _Emerald_ Sakura dengan jelas menangkap binar mata yang tengah mengarah padanya kini redup.

"Kenapa diam saja?" nada Sasori memelan, namun tetap memuntut jawaban.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." tandas Sakura. Ia tidak suka ditanyai hal seperti ini, ia pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Apa kalian dekat? Kulihat ia sering menjengukmu sendiri selama kau di rumah sakit," _hazel_ Sasori tampak berkilat. Merasa bahwa sikap Sasori membuatnya tidak nyaman, Sakura balas menatap tajam.

Ia memang cukup dekat dengan Gaara jika dibandingkan teman laki-lakinya yang lain, namun itu karena suatu alasan. Mereka adalah rekan satu tim dalam olimpiade kedokteran pada tahun pertama dan kedua. Mereka dekat karena terbiasa belajar bersama, diskusi bersama, dan berjuang bersama sehingga mereka bahkan dapat membawa pulang medali perak dan emas secara berturut-turut selama 2 kali mereka berpartisipasi dalam olimpiade tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, hanya sebatas itu.

"Sasori-kun sendiri bagaimana? Bukankah sangat dekat dengan kakak cantik berambut biru itu?" tuding Sakura tak mau kalah.

Sasori mendengus. "Kenapa jadi membawa-bawa aku di sini? Kita sekarang sedang membahas hubunganmu dengana Gaara."

"Sudahlah. Lagipula kita juga tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Sakura mendorong _handle_ pintu, rasanya tidak ada guna berbicara dengan Sasori saat ini. Bahkan topik perdebatan mereka saja tidak jelas.

_Kenapa sih aku ini?_

.

Kuliah adalah rutinitas harian yang wajib diikuti setiap mahasiswa di hari kerja, tak terkecuali Sakura. Ia suka mengikutinya, kendati kadangkala ada dosen yang kurang ahli dalam mempresentasikan materi sehingga kebanyakan mahasiswa memilih untuk tidur daripada sekadar mendengarkan.

Sakura bukanlah mahasiswi yang super teladan. Benar, ia tidak pernah melanggar, namun ia terbiasa untuk tidur selama kuliah. Hal itu tanpa sengaja selalu ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun menempuh pendidikan di sini.

"Tumben tidak tidur." Ino berbisik tepat di telinga. Sejurus kemudian ia terkikik.

Sakura hanya mendengus. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa berperilaku lain dari biasanya. Hey! Seharusnya ia bisa menyicil tidur di sini, tapi kenapa matanya justru seakan menolak perintah otak? Ia melirik ponsel yang tergeletak di mejanya. Tak ada notifikasi apapun. Sakura menghela napas panjang.

_Apa sih yang kuharapkan?_

Seingatnya, ia bukanlah orang yang akan memikirkan sesuatu secara berlarut-larut. Ia bukanlah orang yang mencampur adukkan sesuatu hingga masalah menjadi pelik. Ia bukan orang yang akan memikirkan seorang laki-laki sedemikian serius. Apa?! Laki-laki?

Layaknya akson sarafnya kembali menghantarkan impuls setelah jeda beberapa waktu, Sakura terkesiap. Sejak kapan Sasori menjadi orang yang mengambil banyak atensinya sehingga ia jadi begini?

Ponselnya bergetar. Sakura lekas memeriksa _chat_ masuk.

**Gaara**

Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu tampak pucat 10.15 a.m

Ia menolehkan kepala ke direksi di mana Gaara berada. Teman satu jurusannya itu membuat gestur tanya sesuai pesannya tadi. Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum meyakinkan. Biarpun sedikit, perhatian kecil Gaara dapat mengintervensi pikirannya sesaat, dan itu memberinya lebih banyak energi positif untuk menghalau kegundahannya saat ini.

.

"Kau melamun lagi." Sakura tersentak saat ada yang menampar lengannya tatkala menyangga kepala di meja.

Ino melongok layar ponsel Sakura yang menyala. Di sana tampak beberapa daftar teman obrolan gadis merah muda. Melihatnya, Ino hanya mengangkat bahu."Memikirkan apa?"

Sakura tak langsung merespons. Butuh beberapa saat untuknya mengutarakan kegundahannya kali ini. Ia merasa aneh, ganjil, bingung, galau, entah.

_Aneh. Rasanya aku tambah aneh._

"Apa kau pernah ragu saat ada lelaki yang mengajakmu bertemu?"

Ino mengernyit. Sejenak kemudian ia paham ke arah mana pembicaraan Sakura. "Pernah. Tapi, lain halnya kalau dia adalah orang yang kausukai. Rasanya menyenangkan dan membuatmu berdebar kencang."

Sakura mengulum bibir bawahnya sesaat. Secara teori, apa yang Ino katakan dapat ia terima, namun perasaannya masih tak bisa mengerti.

"Aku berdebar kencang, tapi rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Aku justru merasa aneh, bingung, dan takut." aku Sakura sambil mempertemukan iris heterokrom mereka.

"Kau takut Sasori berubah? Bukankah kalian sudah tidak berhubungan selama seminggu?"

Sakura mencubit-cubit lengan kiri Ino. "Hussh. Sudah kubilang jaga bicaramu. Maknanya bisa ambigu tahu."

"Hah? Apa yang salah dengan perkataanku?" Ino mendengus lantaran tak terima dengan komplain yang Sakura layangkan padanya.

"Entahlah." Sakura menumpukan kedua lengannya di atas meja, sebagai bantalan kepalanya yang ingin beristirahat sementara.

_*Drt_

**Gaara**

Sakura.. 1.45 p.m

**Gaara**

dr. Kakashi memintamu ke ruangannya sekarang 1.45 p.m

Dengan decakan ringan Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat santainya. "Aku harus menemui dr. Kakashi. Daah.."

_*Drt_

Sakura mendesah. Ponselnya kembali bergetar, mungkin Gaara lagi.

**Gaara**

Cepatlah.. 1.46 p.m

"Huh..."

_*Drt_

**Akasuna Sasori **

Kapan kau selesai? Aku akan menjemputmu. 1.46 p.m

Langkahnya menaiki tangga ke lantai 2 seketika berhenti. Sakura menatap ponselnya selama beberapa detik sebelum muncul pop-up _chat_ dari Gaara yang kembali menyuruhnya bergegas. Benar. Ia harus memenuhi tugasnya dulu untuk sekarang.

.

Sakura tak menyangka jika maksud ajakan Sasori untuk bertemu adalah untuk mengajaknya ke mari, ke tempat yang mereka ingin datangi sebelumnya. _Emerald_nya berbinar senang ketika mendapati kilau dan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang mulai menyala. Ini sudah pukul 6, dan tempat ini sudah lumayan sepi.

"Indah sekali.."

"Kau suka?"

Helai gulalinya bersiur searah anggukan kepala. Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan mata terpejam, menikmati angin yang mulai sejuk namun tak cukup membuatnya menggigil.

Melihat senyum itu, tak ayal menularkan kebahagiaan pula bagi Sasori. Rasanya ia telah membuat keputusan yang tepat untuk membawa Sakura ke sini.

~Chu

Kelopak Sakura refleks membuka saat merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di pipinya selama beberapa saat. Ia menatap Sasori sangsi, "apa itu tadi?"

Sasori mengedikkan bahu lantas melenggang terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Sakura yang berteriak-teriak di belakangnya meminta penjelasan.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya hingga menyamai Sasori di sisi kirinya. "Hey! Bukankah seharusnya minta izin dulu dariku?"

"Kalau iya, apa kau akan mengizinkan?" balas Sasori seraya menunjukkan tatapan menantang.

"Hm," Sakura mengubah posisinya yang semula berjalan miring menjadi menghadap depan, sejajar dengan Sasori. "Bukan berarti aku menolak. Tapi setidaknya tunggu aku siap dulu dong, curang."

Layaknya menang undian berhadiah, ekspresi Sasori mendadak sumringah. "Apa sekarang kau siap, hm?"

Seketika wajah Sakura memerah. Beruntunglah karena hari mulai malam sehingga rona tersebut tak dapat terlihat oleh karena temaramnya cahaya.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak ada yang boleh melakukan itu pada temannya."

Sasori mendengus. "Siapa yang kau maksud teman?"

"Memangnya siapa yang sedang bersamaku?"

"Kau menganggapku teman?"

"Kakak tingkat yang kukagumi?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?"

Sasori menghela napas panjang."Sakura, apa kau bahkan menyukaiku?" ia tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Sakura belum berkembang seperti keinginannya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak pernah menduga jika akan sesulit ini, sefrustrasi ini rasanya.

"Tentu saja, semua orang menyukaimu Sasori-kun. Naruto juga."

"Apa kau bisa membayangkan untuk—menciumku?"

Perkataan Sasori menggiring bola mata Sakura untuk beralih memandangi lelaki itu, tepat pada bibirnya.

_Mencium?Bagaimana bisa?! Aku bahkan belum pernah melakukannya._

"Bagaimana?" Sengaja Sasori dekatkan wajahnya, mempertemukan pandangan mereka untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat serius sekarang.

.

"Hah?! Serius?" Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, memberikan isyarat pada perempuan di sampingnya untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Dan hari ini dia menemuinya, setelah seminggu uring-uringan tak jelas." Perempuan dengan surai biru sebahu itu menjauhkan diri setelah menyelesaikan bisikan gosipnya.

"Haha.. Dasar Sasori! Sudah kuduga ada yang tak beres dengan anak itu."

Sang dara hanya mengangkat bahu dengan senyum miring. "Tapi jangan bilang ya kalau aku yang memberitahumu. Aku sudah janji akan merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun, apalagi kau Itachi."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Itachi itu mengangguk-angguk dengan tatapan malas. "Tenang saja Konan. Aku justru senang si bodoh itu akhirnya serius menyukai seseorang."

Konan menghela lega. Saat ini mereka tengah bersantai di ruangan residen lantaran sedang tidak ada kasus yang harus ditangani. Awalnya Itachi iseng bertanya padanya kenapa akhir-akhir ini _mood_ Sasori sangat jelek. Konan menjawab asal, "lagi jatuh cinta kali." namun Itachi yang tempo lalu pernah mendapati gelagat aneh Sasori pada gadis yang seingatnya berambut _pink_ itu membuat rasa penasarannya membuncah.

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Konan terpaksa menceritakan semua yang Sasori ceritakan padanya karena Itachi begitu menyebalkan saat sedang penasaran.

"Haha.. Tapi tetap saja, aku masih tidak bisa menduga Sasori bisa bersikap seperti itu karena seorang perempuan."

.

Refleksi kerlip lampu malam seolah memantul dari_ emerald_ Sakura "Maaf untuk sikapku malam itu. Seharusnya aku tidak langsung pergi." wajahnya ia hadapkan pada Sasori yang ternyata menatapnya lekat.

"Maaf juga, seharusnya aku lebih sabar."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku masih kekanakan, kau tahu? Sulit untuk bersabar denganku."

Sasori menarik sudut bibirnya. Kepalanya ia angguk-anggukkan pelan. "Benar, makanya aku akan menjinakkanmu."

Satu pukulan ia rasakan mengenai lututnya. Sasori mengaduh. "Sakit tahu. Untung bianglalanya tidak ikut bergoyang karena dahsyatnya pukulanmu."

Sakura mengernyit. "Tidak sekeras itu kok." lalu menyedekapkan lengan sembari mengedarkan pandangan guna menikmati pemandangan malam dari atas. Di bawah sana ia dapat melihat bahwa masih ada beberapa orang, kebanyakan pasangan yang juga menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini. Ia terseyum tipis.

_Manis sekali mereka._

Komentar itu keluar tatkala ia mendapati 2 orang yang mungkin adalah pasangan tengah berfoto dengan _background _bianglala yang saat ini tengah dinaikinya. Mereka tampak serasi dan—Sakura lekas mengalihkan pandangan saat mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah untuk berciuman.

_Uh! Apa yang kulihat?_

Mendadak pembicaraan mereka beberapa waktu lalu kembali muncul di benaknya.

_"Bagaimana?" _

_"A-apanya yang bagaimana?"_

_"Apa kau bisa menciumku?"_

_"Hah? Hm, tidak—maksudku aku belum siap."_

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mengingat hal itu sungguh memalukan. Lagipula, kenapa ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia belum siap? Apakah itu berarti bahwa ia mau melakukannya? Dengan Sasori? Berciuman?

"Tapi kita bukan pasangan." celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasori menatapnya bingung. Di detik berikutnya ia mengulas senyum, "Kenapa tidak? Kau mau jadi pasanganku?"

Mengerjap-ngerjap selama beberapa saat. Sakura lekas menutup mulutnya saat tersadar bahwa ia mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Jadilah pasanganku, hm?"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku."

"Kita bisa mencobanya pelan-pelan. Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, kau bisa pergi."

Sakura merasakan gelenyar aneh pada dadanya. Ia tidak menyukai perkataan Sasori barusan.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Sasori kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, mereka dapat saling merasakan embusan napas masing-masing. "Karena aku sangat menyukaimu."

.

"Gaara, apa kau pernah pacaran?"

Alis tipisnya berkerut. Gaara tak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan ini dari teman merah mudanya itu.

"Belum pernah." namun bagaimanapun juga ia menjawabnya tanpa beban.

Sakura manggut-manggut. "Apa kau berniat mengajak seseorang pacaran?—" ia lalu menggeleng. "Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Kerutan dahi menyertai kebingunan Sabaku Gaara. Pertanyaan ini membuatnya tak nyaman. Dan—kenapa Sakura terlihat sangat antusias menantikan jawabannya? Ia jadi tidak tega untuk mengabaikannya.

"Mungkin." begitulah akhirnya ia membungkam rasa ingin tahu Sakura.

Gadis itu mendengus. Disedekapkannya lengan di depan dada. "Aku serius tanya, tapi kau malah menjawab dengan cuek."

"Kenapa? Kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Hah? Apa? Tidak juga."

_Eh?_

Sakura merutuk dalam hati atas kebiasannya menjawab sesuatu dengan terlalu cepat.

"Mau mencoba berpacaran denganku?"

_Hah?Eh?_

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Bukankah kau penasaran? Kenapa tidak kita lakukan saja?" balas Gaara dengan suara rendahnya.

Sakura tercenung. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, lalu melihat Gaara dengan mata menyipit. "Kau serius?"

Gaara menyeringai tipis. "Aku serius."

_Dia pasti bercanda kan?_

"Tidak-tidak. Aku harus mencuci otakku sekarang. Sepertinya aku sudah gila."

Sakura sekonyong-konyong berdiri sambil memegang kepalanya. Detik berikutnya ia berlari kencang, meninggalkan Gaara yang tak bergeming dan terus menatapnya.

_Apa yang barusan kukatakan?_

_._

"Ehem.. Yang baru punya pacar, traktir kita dong."

Sakura mendecih. Ini adalah kalimat paling menyebalkan yang ia dengar dari teman-temannya sejak pagi ini.

"Pacar apaan sih?!" Sakura yang awalnya cuek-cuek saja pun akhirnya mencapai limit kesabaran. Itu jelas sekali bahwa tuduhan itu diarahkan padanya.

"Kau dan Gaara pacaran kan? Kemarin ada yang melihatnya cieee..."

Sakura melongo beberapa saat. Kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Dengan raut malas ia menatap Naruto yang mencolek-colek lengannya dengan cengiran menyebalkan. "Siapa yang bilang?"

"Adik tingkat, namanya Matsuri, tahun ke 2. Beritamu dan Gaara sangat heboh di kalangan semua angkatan—" Ino yang baru datang langsung mengambil tempat di samping Sakura.

"—Bahkan sampai masuk di cerigram Universitas Konoha dispetcah." ia menggeser layar ponselnya dan menunjukkan _headline news_ postingan akun cerigram yang entah siapa sebenarnya pemilik akun tersebut.

"Banyak sekali komentar yang mendukung kalian. Tidak heran juga sih, kalian kan sudah sering dikira pacaran sejak berpasangan di olimpiade 2 tahun belakangan." Ino terus menggeser layar ke bawah dan membaca sekilas kolom komentar postingan berita tersebut.

"Berawal dari pasangan olimpiade dan sekarang menjadi pasangan paling _hot_ di Universitas Konoha. Ahay.." Tenten tambah memanas-manasi Sakura. Yang lain serempak tertawa menggoda.

Sakura mendesis. Hidungnya kembang-kempis. Bagaimana bisa berita seperti itu disebarkan? Bahkan tanpa adanya konfirmasi kebenaran dari kedua pihak yang terlibat.

_Rumor ini harus diluruskan. Di mana Gaara?_

Bunyi kursi yang berderit menarik atensi orang-orang yang berada di satu lingkaran meja dengan Sakura di kafetaria.

"Mau ke mana?" Ino bertanya dengan kerutan dahi yang kentara.

"Aku harus mencari Gaara."

"Oh, sebelum ke sini aku melihatnya di perpustakaan." celetuk Naruto yang dihadiahi jempol oleh Sakura.

.

**Akasuna Sasori **

Apakah berita itu benar? 2.50 p.m

_Ish.. Apalagi ini? Bahkan Sasori-kun percaya berita itu?_

"Oke, kembali lagi ke pembicaraan kita tadi. Maksudku, apa kau tak keberatan—" Gaara mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk memelankan suara dengan tangannya yang tak memegang buku. "–kalau orang menyebarkan rumor palsu tentangmu?"

"Gaara, katakan sesuatu.."

Sakura kembali mendengus. Sedari tadi ia merengek pada Gaara dan hanya ditanggapi dengan 'hm' oleh lelaki itu. Rasanya ia ingin mengambil buku dari tangan Gaara dan memukulkannya dengan keras di kepala merah itu agar kekesalannya bisa sedikit disalurkan.

"Kau keberatan?"

Suaranya akhirnya keluar.

Sakura menatap Gaara dengan kesal. "Tentu saja. Bagaimna denganmu?"

Gaara menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan lekat. Iris yang hampir sama warna itu saling mengunci pandangan satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak merasakan sesuatu saat bertatapan denganku seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja aku gugup."

"Lalu?"

Sakura memutus kontak mata. Berikutnya ia mengalihkan pandangan. "Ish. Jangan main-main. Lebih baik kau lakukan sesuatu tentang rumor itu. Aku tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman."

"Kenapa kau sangat bersikeras membantah rumor itu? Kenapa tidak kita buat saja jadi nyata? Tawaranku kemarin masih berlaku asal kau tahu."

_Benar, kenapa aku sefrustrasi ini hanya karena rumor palsu itu?_

Keadaan menjadi hening usai Gaara mengucapkan hal itu.

_*Drt_

**Akasuna Sasori **

Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun? 2.57 p.m

Sakura membenamkan wajah pada lipatan lengannya. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Mual, mulas, tak mengenakkan. Rasanya ingin mengabaikan saja, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hal ini sangat mengganggunya. Sakura tak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus berlanjut.

"Maaf Gaara. Aku hanya menganggapmu teman. Dan aku ingin kita selalu begitu."

_Jade_ itu menyiratkan kekecewaan barang sebentar. Gaara sudah menduganya. Selama ini Sakura selalu membangun diding kokoh di antara mereka, bukan hal yang mengejutkan apabila tanggapannya akan seperrti ini. Baik, benar. Gaara yang salah. Ia lupa bahwa selama ini hubungan mereka hanya berputar di zona pertemanan, serta Sakura bahkan mungkin tidak menganggapnya sebagai teman yang spesial. Ia salah karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak semestinya.

.

.

Helai _crimson_ itu beterbangan diterpa angin yang bersumber dari kipas yang ia nyalakan pada level tertinggi di ruangan gelap itu.

_*Ctak_

Mendadak ada cahaya yang memaksa untuk memasuki pupilnya yang sejak tadi dilatasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan gelap ini hm, Sasori?"

Tanpa memandang sang pelaku kejahatan pada matanya, Sasori sudah tahu bahwa orang itu Itachi.

"Galau diputusin pacar?" Itachi mencuri pandang ekspresi Sasori yang masih datar seperti biasa. "—Atau ditinggal pacaran dengan yang lain? eh eh..." lagaknya berpura-pura seakan keceplosan.

Sasori mendecih. Suasana hatinya yang sudah buruk sejak pagi makin memburuk berkat keisengan Itachi yang tidak pernah melihat situasi dan kondisi.

Ia mengecek kembali pesan yang terakhir kali ia kirimkan pada Sakura. Tanda sudah dibaca ada, namun Sakura tidak membalas apa-apa. Hal ini makin membuatnya kesal.

"Mau berbagi cerita? Atau butuh teman pelampiasan?" tawar Itachi setelah mendudukkan diri di ranjang yang Sasori tiduri.

Benar, Itachi memang menyebalkan. Kendati demikian, ia butuh kehadiran orang lain untuk dapat mengalihkan kekesalannya. Ia adalah dokter, dan sebisa mungkin ia harus bisa selalu mengendalikan dirinya, emosinya dalam situasi apapun.

"Ayo, main _badminton_."

\- Dan olahraga adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menghilangkan sresnya saat ini.

Itachi mengulum senyum. Biarpun Sasori yang seperti ini sangat lucu di matanya, namun ia juga tak tega membiarkannya lesu sepanjang hari.

_"Let's go!"_

.

Kenyataannya, memadamkan api yang sudah menjalar ke mana-mana tak dapat dilakukan hanya dengan _fire extinguisher portable_. Rumor yang entah penyebarannya sampai mana itu tak lantas mereda setelah baik Gaara maupun Sakura mengelak berita itu dan mengonfirmasikan kebenaran sesungguhnya.

Terbukti dari tingkah teman-temannya yang tidak peduli—dan masih bersikap seperti yang mereka inginkan.

"Sakura, di mana Gaara?" kepala dengan model rambut bob itu menyembul dari balik pintu ruang diskusi.

"Kenapa tanya padaku? Cari saja sendiri." jawab Sakura ketus.

"Jangan marah dong, kau kan pacarnya." serunya sebelum ia pergi dengan buru-buru lantaran mendapatkan tatapan tajam yang serasa dapat membotaki kepalanya yang berharga jika dilihat lebih lama.

"Sudah, abaikan saja. Hahaa.."

Sakura mendengus keras. "Kau tidak membantu sama sekali, Ino."

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Tidaak perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Kau tahu sendiri mereka hanya ingin menggodamu."

"Tapi tetap saja aku terganggu, Ino." keluh Sakura dengan penekanan pada setiap kata.

Sakura mengecek akun _Lain_-nya, _mood_ nya yang sudah buruk kian bertambah karenanya. Terhitung sudah 3 hari sejak Sasori mengirimnya pesan. Dan ia belum juga membalas pesannya sejak saat itu.

_Apa aku harus menghubunginya?_

Jarinya bergerak dengan ragu. Ia menghela napas pendek. Lagipula apa yang akan ia katakan saat meneleponnya?

_Tuk_

Sakura menjegil, menghadiahi teman pirangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Pada akhirnya juga kau akan tetap menelponnya." Ino menaik-turunkan alis, berusaha membenarkan tindakannya yang tanpa seizin Sakura malah membuat panggilan pada Sasori.

Panggilan berakhir.

Kedua gadis itu tampak menatap benda persegi panjang tipis itu dengan raut kecewa. "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk." Ino berusaha menghibur sahabatnya yang kentara sekali akan rasa kecewanya.

"Iya, tentu saja."

_Apakah dia masih mau berbicara denganku?_

Sepulang kuliah, Sakura mengutak-atik ponselnya berkali-kali. Ia sudah mengirim beberapa pesan dan membuat panggilan yang sayangnya sampai saat ini pun masih terabaikan.

"Sasori-kun.. Saso-kun.."

.

**Haruno Sakura**

Itu tidak benar, Saso-kun 5.09 p.m

**Haruno Sakura**

Aku dan Gaara hanya berteman 5.13 p.m

**Haruno Sakura**

Sasori-kun percaya padaku kan? 5.15 p.m

5 Panggilan tak terjawab.

Sasori mengembuskan napas kasar. Ia cukup senang begitu mendapati Sakura membalas pesannya dan berusaha meneleponnya walaupun ia sempat kecewa karena Sakura justru melarikan diri, dan tak memberinya penjelasan apa-apa.

"Sasori-kun?" Suara Sakura langsung menyapa indra auditorinya begitu Sasori menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Helaan napas gusar terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Tidak baik," kalimatnya menggantung. Sasori diam, menunggu lanjutan perkataan Sakura. Namun tak ada lagi kata yang terdengar.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu yang biasanya, Saso-kun."

"Memang suaraku tidak seperti biasa?"

"Tidak, Sasori-kun yang sekarang terdengar dingin."

"Benarkah? Apa kau mau kuhangatkan?"

Satu tawa kecil lolos dari fonasi Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmu, Saso-kun."

Di detik ini perasaan Sasori menghangat. Senyumnya tak dapat ia cegah untuk terkembang, meskipun Sakura tak dapat melihatnya.

"Mau bertemu?"

"Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja, tunggu aku satu jam lagi. Oke?"

.

Dan benar saja, Sasori sudah berada di balik pagar rumahnya bahkan belum tepat satu jam seperti yang dikatakannya.

Sakura menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. Keduanya hanya terdiam selama beberapa waktu, mengobati rindunya dengan saling bertatapan.

"Aku ingin memelukmu, boleh?" suaru Sasori yang pertama kali merambat di udara sekitar mereka.

_Apa boleh? Apa aku boleh begini? Tapi aku berdebar kencang—_

Sakura tak menjawab melainkan dengan anggukan.

Merasakan kehangatan dan aroma masing-masing dalam diam. Keduanya menikmati hal ini dengan kecamuk rasa yang berlainan.

Sasori sesekali mengusap-usap rambut Sakura yang menguarkan aroma ceri. Ia menyukainya. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

_—Dan rasanya menyenangkan._

Anggukan kepala Sakura terasa dalam dekapannya. Sudut bibir kananya tertarik ke atas.

Selang beberapa lama Sakura mengendurkan pelukannya, namun dengan lengan masih melingkari leher Sasori ia berujar, "aku sudah mengatakannya, aku tidak ada perasaan khusus pada Gaara."

Sasori mengangguk. "Lalu?"

Sakura tampak ragu untuk sesaat, tetapi kepalanya sudah bergerak lebih dahulu. Kendati hanya menempel, namun Sakura yakin bahwa ia telah melakukannya. Ia mencium Sasori.

_A—apa? Aku menciumnya?_

Sadar atas perilakunya barusan, Sakura lekas melepaskan diri. Hanya saja, gerakan Sasori lebih cepat darinya untuk kembali merapatkan jarak mereka dan membawa Sakura dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam.

.

Sumber kebisingan yang belakangan menyebalkan bagi Sakura menjadi lebih kian amat sangat menyebalkan sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang (hanya beberapa saja sebenarnya) kini tengah mengerubungi mejanya dengan raut layaknya wartawan yang menemukan berita eksklusif.

"Sakura, ayolah ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengan Sasori-san.."

Sakura menutup kedua telinga. Baru saja kemarin mereka mengusiknya dengan pertanyaan seputar dirinya dengan Gaara, dan sekarang mereka mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Sasori. Walaupun sebenarnya ini terjadi karena Sasori.

_"Mau coba menghilangkan rumor itu?"_

_Sasori menghadapkan kamera depan Sakura lalu mengambil selfie beberapa kali. Sakura hanya mengikutinya tanpa protes, sebelum Sasori mengunggah foto tersebut di akun cerigramnya._

_"Hey! Jangan diupload!"_

_Sakura langsung mengambil ponselnya kembali dan melihat ada beberapa temannya yang sudah melihat foto unggahan Sasori tadi._

_"Iiiiiiih Saso-kuuuun..."_

Begitulah ceritanya bagaimana rumor ia dan Sasori berpacaran mulai berkembang. Namun bedanya, kali ini bukan hanya rumor belaka. Mereka benar berpacaran. Atau tidak? Entah sejak kapan tepatnya perasaan itu saling bertautan. Entahlah, yang pasti mereka berdua tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka satu sama lain.


End file.
